


Trying not to scream

by billyghosts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Mother-Son Relationship, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyghosts/pseuds/billyghosts
Summary: Moira leaned against the window of her son’s room in the hospital, trying not to scream in front of the doctor and nurses she knew were watching her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Trying not to scream

Moira leaned against the window of her son’s room in the hospital, trying not to scream in front of the doctor and nurses she knew were watching her. She wanted to shriek, cry, and fall to the ground, melt into a puddle. Her son was standing in the middle of the room, unmoving, his hospital gown hanging loosely from his shoulders, no fat to cushion it. He was just standing there, staring. She wanted to run up behind him, shake his shoulders, wake him out of his trance. But it wasn’t a trance, this was how her son acted now, and it was her fault.

The doctor let her into the room, and his entire stance changed, like he was readying himself to fight them. Her heart ached. She could see various scars littering his forearms, peaking out of the neck of his gown. She felt her eyes grow hot; her face grew hot as she tried to hold them in. The doctor had let him shave himself, but she couldn’t forget the picture she’d seen of her son with a beard covering his neck, dirty and tangled.

“Oliver,” she said, cautious as she approached.

“Mom?” he whispered like she was going to disappear into the sterile air of the hospital. He looked so lost and confused.

“Oh, my beautiful boy.” She placed her hands gently on his arms, noting their new strength, and pulled him against her in the tight hug. She tucked her face into his shoulder. He’d been taller than her for a while, but now it felt like he was older than her as well. She could feel him hesitate for a moment before placing his arms around her, grip taking a moment to tighten. She felt a hot tear escape and sink into his gown.


End file.
